Need Time to think
by GothicGirl44
Summary: This is just rated M for safty. Bella is still having trouble to move on even after Edward has moved on...With who? What will Bella do when she is Jake's Imprint? What will Emmett do when Rose leaves him for good? PLZ R&R!
1. Troblemaker Rose

*I don't own the twilight saga*

**BPOV**

Jake and Alice are trying to work together, because they know it hurts me when they fight. We were hanging down by the river, by the Cullen's house. "Bella, did you have fun in Florida?" asked Alice.

"It was Awesome! Jake and I were on the beach most of the time. Except the Monday we came home. That day we stayed in bed till noon. We left there at 1:30 and was here at noon. It was odd, time zones" I said.

"Awww, what did you to do?" asked Emmett.

I blushed a DEEP shade of red. "Emmett, we didn't do anything… or did we" I said and sat back on Jake.

"Oh, Bella's gone BAD" said Emmett sitting down.

"Jacob, did you mark my friend?" asked Alice.

"So what if I did it's not any of your business" said Jake. He did, BUT I'm NOT his. He is right it's none of their business.

"Fine I'll just get Ed-… never mind" Alice said quickly. She looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."

"Alice, its fine. It's still hard, but I'm still ok with him. He's your family, so I'm trying to deal with it for everyone" I said. Jake growls from behind me. I sat my hand on his knee and he stop immediately.

"Emmett, have you seen Rose?" asked Esme as she showed up near us.

"She was in HER room the last time I saw her" said Emmett in anger.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I asked.

"She has been mad ever since Edward left and wouldn't come back. Well I'm fine with that. If she wants to be rude fine by me" Emmett said.

"Ok" I said.

"We are going to go look for her" said Jasper.

"Don't she'll come back when she is ready" said Emmett.

"He's right Jazz, let her cool down" said Alice.

Then my phone rang. "Hello" I said.

"Bella, don't tell them I'm on the phone, but I'm not coming back. I left a note for Emmett on the bed in what is now his room. I'm with Edward. Also Edward wants to say sorry for not truly ever loving you. Edward and I are together. So tell the rest of the family we will come back when we are ready" said Rose.

"You are very mean, Rose" I said.

"You were never good for anything Bella" said Rose. Everyone was looking at me at this time.

"It's Rose tell her to come home" said Esme.

"Esme wants you to come home" I said.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" Rose said.

"Then ok" I said.

"Have a good life with your mutt" said Rose.

"He is not a mutt he is a man. Un like Edward" I said.

The line was dead and that was the worse. "What did she say?" asked Jasper.

"Emmett there is a note for you on the bed in the house that is now your room" I said. He was gone and I continued "She is with Edward and they won't comeback till they are ready."

"Rose has never been good for much, but this is very low for her. Even more for Edward" Alice said.

"Bella let's got to La Push for the cook out" Jake said.

"Ok, I'll… I mean we'll be back later to take more about what just happened" I said. The look Jake gave me would have killed me if looks could kill.

"Bye" They all said.

"Bye" Jake and I said. I jumped on Jake's back and ran off.


	2. Emmett's party part one

*I do not own the Twilight saga*

**Ok, so here is the first part of Chapter two. I added a twist I didn't plan on doing at first but I thought of it as I typed this chapter. **

**BPOV **

When we got to the La Push, we were at Sam's place. Sam had got out of his truck with a girl my age, long black hair, and the same eye color as Sam. "Jake, Bella" Sam said and then walked over to us and hugged us. The girl walked over to Sam as well. "This is Mist. My sister, she phased last week and they wanted her here with us."

"Nice to meet you Mist, I'm Jake and this is Bella" Jake said.

"Hello Mist" I said. I looked over at Emily who was on the porch she looked sad. "I'm going to talk to Emily."

Jake looked at me and nodded. I walked over to Emily and she whispered "Sam, wants her to stay here with us, but I think it's a bad idea with us just married and I haven't told him. I'm pregnant. Bella, I don't know what to do."

"Emily, just tell him before she is here to long. You want me to talk to him?" I whispered.

Emily shook her head and then said "Yes, please. I'm tired I'm going to bed."

I nodded and walked back to Jake. My cell went off so I walked a ways away from Jake and then said "Hello Alice."

"Party here, bring the pack. Don't forget any of the pack" said Alice.

"Ok what's going on?" I asked.

"I think this is what Emmett needs" said Alice.

"I'm going to my house to change tell him to meet me there so we can talk" I said.

"Ok" said Alice. Then I hung up.

I ran over to Jake and said "Get the pack to the Cullen's, there having a party. Alice wants the whole pack there. I'm going to head home and meet Emmett to talk to him. I'll meet you at the party" I said giving him a quick kiss.

Jake grabbed me up and ran to his place. "Ok, see you there" he said as I climbed into my truck.

"I'll miss you" I said as he shut my door.

"I'll see you there" he said as Embry walked up.

I waved goodbye as I drove off. I was about half way home when all of a sudden Emmett was next to me and said "Hey Bella, how's my favorite sister. Don't tell Alice I said that."

I slammed on my brakes and drove to the edge of the road. "Don't do that" I said.

"Sorry, what's new?" asked Emmett as he rubbed my back.

"We need to talk" I said as I started to drive again. "Emmett, when did Rose start get mad when I fought with Edward?"

"It was just after last her prom… she got mad when you fought with him about Jacob. She thought you should just dump him if you wanted to see Jacob. Then when you got hurt on your birthday, we were outside so we didn't come after you. She was laughing, she thought it was funny that you got hurt" said Emmett.

"Emmett, would you want to turn someone if you could to live with them or just let them live and then die when they do?" I asked as I pulled into my drive way.

"I don't know, I don' want what happened to me and Rose to happen again" said Emmett.

He was over at my door before the truck was shut off and his jeep was here too. He sat on the floor outside of my room as I changed into shorts and a t-shirt from my jeans and thin long sleeve shirt. "Emmett, so what are you going to do now?" I asked as I opened the door walking back to grab a sweatshirt.

"I'm not sure, what I am sure about is staying here with my family" said Emmett as we walked downstairs and outside. We got in his jeep and he drove to his house.

"I bet Sam's sister will be there you could talk to her or something" I whispered.

"Sam has a sister? Ok Bella I have to know did you and Jacob do it or not?" asked Emmett.

"Emmett, that's none of your business" I said.

"So he isn't your boyfriend?" He asked.

"No, Jake and I are just friends" I said. I do love Jake, but even though he is a cold, unlovable vampire I still sort of have feelings for Edward. I loved Jake enough to do it with him, but I'm not his… well I sort of am, but I'm not his girlfriend. Florida was so much fun.

"Bella, we are here are you going to get out or should I send Jacob over here?" asked Emmett as I came back from my thoughts.

"Sorry" I said as I hopped out. We walked around out back and Esme was bringing food out with Alice and Jasper was cooking on the grill. "It's a party."

"Sweet" said Emmett as music started and he ran off to dance.

I saw Sam sitting alone. I saw Emily looking at me. I mouthed "Sam." She nodded and I walked over to him. "Hey Sam."

"Bella, Jake's over there dancing with Mist. She loves it here" he said looking at his sister.

"Sam, Emily asked me to talk to you. She doesn't know if she wants Mist with you guys. You two just got married and well she is…" I motioned for her to come over she did.

"She's what?" asked Sam as he watches Emily sit down with a hand on her lower abdomen. "Are you pregnant?" just above a whisper.

Emily just nods. "Sam, Emily, you have to talk now… I can help start the conversation… you two have to finish it" I said standing up.

"Sam, I don't know if it would be safe for her to be around out child" said Emily as I walked away.

I saw Jake walking towards me. I ran into his arms. He hugged me close and the whispered in my ear "I missed you."

"I missed you too" I said.

"As much as you two say your just friends, you act as if you a couple. Who's she?" asked Emmett looking past us.

I looked behind Jake there was Mist walking towards us he face not looking at me or Jake, but Emmett. "That's Mist. Jake look" I said.

He looked and said "I'll be right back." Then he ran off. I looked over and found him with Sam talking. Sam looked mad about whatever it was.

Emily was walking towards me. "Bella, who's your friend?" asked Mist as she stopped by me.

"This is Emmett Cullen" I said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Misty Uley, but everyone calls me Mist" said Mist.

"Mist, would you like to dance?" asked Emmett.

"MISTY ULEY GET UP HERE NOW" yelled Sam.

"I can't, Sam told me you're a vampire. I have to go" said Mist as she ran off.

"I better go and figure this out" I said as Emily and I walked over there.

When we got there half was going towards the wood and Sam, Mist and Jake. Emily and I followed them we got in the car. "Didn't our father, or your mother, or the elders teach you about Imprinting?" asked Sam.

"No, our father left just after I turned ten. My mother thinks I'm a monster. The elders sent me to you to teach me. What are you talking about?" said Mist getting mad. She was slowly starting to shake.

Jake spoke up before Sam could "Imprinting is where you find your soul mate that is the person you will spend your life with. I know the look you had on your face was that of you imprinting on Emmett, but he is a vampire… we barely got the elders to let the Cullens in La push besides Edward and Rose."

Mist slowly stopped shaking the longer Jake talked. I hid my face in Jake's neck. "I'm soul mates with a vampire" said Mist. "I have to see him again!"

"NO! There must be a way to undo the imprint" said Sam.

"Sam, you can't keep me away" said Mist.

"I'm the pack leader, and I said you can't see him that's finale" said Sam. You could tell he was just trying to keep her safe. As much as Sam was for the Cullen's coming in La Push he still didn't trust them.

"Yes, sir" said Mist and looked out the window.

I kissed Jake's neck and he wrapped his arms around me. Then I saw Sam looking in the mirror and Jake nodding. We got to Jake's house, and then Jake and I got out. Sam was long gone by the time we got to the door. "Bella, Mist wanted me to give you her number" said Jake handing me a slip of paper.

"Jake, are you going to do something about Sam and Mist?" I asked as we sat down on his bed.

"Once Sam sets a rule its final. Bella, we don't go up against Sam" said Jake.

"It's not fair, first Emmett get dumped by Rose. So Alice tries to throw a party to cheer him up and this happened and it back fires. Mist comes and finds love and she can't even go for it. This is just like 'Romeo and Juliet'" I said as I laid back on Jake's bed.

"Bella, at least you have me to talk to… but Sam will hear it in the long run" said Jake as he started to tickle me.

"Jacob stop" I said between laughs. I was so glad Billy had Charlie out fishing up towards the north of the state, so they wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

"Never" said Jake not stopping. Then he kissed me and everything went down from there.

The next morning I woke up naked in Jake's arms. I got out of his hold just barely. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. What just happened? I can't believe I let that happened again. This can't be happening… I love Jake, but I still care for Edward.

"_Jake, don't stop" I said._

"_Never" he said._

_I wish this night would never end._

We all have to come back to reality. Why do I have to forget who I am? This girl that does this isn't me. "Bells, you in there. Open up. Are you ok?" asked Jake.

"No, I'm going to take a shower" I said.

"Oh ok, I'll go make breakfast" said Jake. I got in the shower and let the warmth take me over. I wish I know what to do… I lost Edward, I won't lose Jake. But I can't let Mist go without Emmett. You could tell she loves him.

**Hope you like the Romeo and Juliet twist… Well sorry it took so long, but it's here –Emmett's Secret Lover-**


	3. Emmett's Party part 2

*I do not own the Twilight Saga*

**MistPOV**

I was dancing near the edge. That's when I saw him walking towards Bella and Jake. He was talking to Bella, but looking at me. So I walked towards them. Bella looked back at me and then Jake. The next thing I knew Jake was with Sam and I was next to Bella as I asked "Bella, who's your friend?"

She answered "This is Emmett Cullen."

Emmett Cullen, I think Sam said the Cullens were vampires, but who cares, he is hot. I said "Nice to meet you. I'm Misty Uley, but everyone calls me Mist."

"Mist, would you like to dance?" asked Emmett. YES, I'd love to.

I was just about to speak when Sam yelled "MISTY ULEY GET UP HERE NOW."

"I can't, Sam told me you're a vampire. I have to go" I said and ran off.

Then when I got there he was so mad that he said "Your mother left me under my rules, so now your grounded."

"That's not fair Sam" I said.

We walked towards the car Bella and Emily joined us as we got into the car. I got the window seat. I was looking at Emmett and me and mouthed 'meet me at the mountains base so we can talk.' I nodded. Then Sam said "Didn't our father or your mother, or the elders teach you about imprinting?"

"No, our father left just after I turned ten. My mother thinks I'm a monster. The elders sent me to you to teach me. What are you talking about?" I said as I was getting mad. I could feel myself start to shake, not here not now.

Jake spoke before Sam did "Imprinting is where you find your soul mate that is the person you will spend your life with. I know the look you had on your face was that of you imprinting on Emmett, but he is a vampire… we barely got the elders to let the Cullen's in La push besides Edward and Rose."

I slowly stopped shacking and said "I'm soul mate with a vampire. I have to see him again!"

"I'm the pack leader, and I said you can't see him that's finale" Sam said.

"Yes, sir" I said and looked out the window. I'm never going to be stopped. If I want to see Emmett I will go to see him tonight I will see him. We stopped at Jake's and then drove to Sam's Place I ran right to my room and slammed the door. Same pounded on my door after an hour being home. "GO AWAY!"

"Misty, open the door please" he said.

"No, just leave me alone" I said.

"I want to talk to you in the morning before I go out for my patrol" said Sam.

As soon as I heard the door to his room shut I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. I opened the window and went out it. I closed it enough so I could get back in, but no one could tell that it was open. I ran to the woods and off towards the mountain.

About half way there I could tell there was someone following me. I turn around and there was no one, I musr have only thought I was being followed

When I got to the mountain's base there he sat. He looked up when I stopped running. "You came" he said. I just nodded. "Mist, is Sam mad?"

"Yes and he doesn't know I'm here. Emmett, you know what imprinting is right?" I asked.

"Jake said finding your soul mate right?" he asked.

"Yes, and I found my imprint" I said.

"Who?" he asked as if he was scared I was gone for good.

"You" I said.

He didn't say anything at first. Then he said "Yes!" picking me up spinning me around. When he put me down he kissed me and then we walked to his cabin and I stayed with him all night. I knew Sam was going to be mad when I got home.

Then next morning Emmett woke me up, before the sun. "What?" I asked sleepily.

"You better get home before Sam notice your gone" he said.

I nodded and he ran with me to the border. "Bye Emmett" I said.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "Bye Mist. We have to get together again I love watching you sleep."

I blushed remembering he doesn't sleep. I ran off back to Sam's and I got into my room and in bed. When Sam walked in to wake me up. "Mist, we have a meeting with the elders, latter today" he said.

"Ok" I said sitting up.

"Do I smell vampire?" he asked.

"Yeah, my clothes from yester day are right there" I said pointing at them" I said trying to cover up being with Emmett last night.


	4. Helping

*I do not own The Twilight Saga*

**BPOV**

Jake had a meeting with the pack and the elders of the tribe, so I was going to be hanging with the Cullen's for most of the day. The river was always were we were on sunny days. So we went swimming in the river.

Carlisle was at work, Esme was meeting with friends that were in town, and Jasper went hunting to be alone. So Emmett, Alice, and I were swimming. Alice looked towards the house "Phone I'll get it." She said and then was gone.

Emmett looked up at me and said "What would you say if I told you I was with Emma last night?"

I looked at him with a smile. "I would say how did it go?" I asked.

"Ok, it's true it was great, but we don't know what to do" he said.

"Emmett, why do I feel like Mercutio?" I asked.

"That would make me Romeo" he said.

"Just don't kill yourself. Just keep sneaking around" I said and then Alice was back before Emmett could answer.

"Bella, Jake's on his way. I can't believe the day is just about over" she said.

"Um… well then I think I better get ready" I said swimming to the shore.

Jake was there as soon as I was dried off. "Hey there sexy" he said as he came up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Jake" I said back. "So how was the meeting?"

"Um… not here" Jake said. We started to walk away with Alice.

"I forgot my bag I'll be right back" I said. I ran back and whispered "I'll help you, but you have to do something for me first."

"Sure, what?" he asked.

"Bella" called Jake.

"I'll call you later" I said. Then ran back to Jake. He had his bike with him. "Thanks Alice for letting me hang out."

Jake and I got on to his bike and then Jake took off before Alice could answer me. "Bella, we have to talk it's very important." He said.

What is going on? Has he imprinted on another girl? Does he know I'm helping Emmett and Mist? "Ok" I said with a shaky Voice. We drove heading towards my house.

**Sorry it took so long, but hope you like it. It's been very crazy right now. Sorry it's so short, but I don't have a lot of time on my hands, but I wanted to update. Hope to get another chapter up soon. **


	5. Too Much

*I don't own the Twilight Saga*

**BellaPOV**

I sat down on the couch and Jake sat next to me. "Bella, Mist has two chooses. One is two leave the pack or stay and forget about Emmett." He said.

I stood up and looked at him and yelled "How can they do this to her? They would never do this is it was you."

"Bella calm down. That's why I said I will go with her if she decides to leave, because my imprint is on her side." Jake said and looked like 'oh crap, did I just tell her that.'

I looked at him in shock. "I'm your imprint?" He looked down and didn't say anything. "Is it that bad to love me?" Still no answer and he not even looking at me, what is going on? "I think you should go then." I said as I looked away. I turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"Bella wait" he said. I stopped and looked at him. "Bella, what am I support to think you keep telling everyone that I am not yours. You are my imprint. How do I know you won't get mad if I tell you that?" he asked he was shaking badly.

"Jake, you need to calm down. You can't phase in here" I said moving back a bit. Jake looked at me, I was scared that he was going to Phase right there. "Jake." I whispered.

I stood up and walked to him. "Bella, get away from me" he said.

"No, Jake" I whispered. Then I hugged him and I wasn't going to let go for nothing. "Bella please."

"No, Jake I am sorry I never made myself clear. I do love you Jake" I said barring my face in his chest.

I felt Jake slowly stop and hug me back. "Bella, then why didn't you tell me that sooner?" he asked.

Yeah, he was back to his self. "Well, because… I don't know" I said not moving from my spot. We stood there hugging for what felt like hours, but it was only 30 minutes.

Charlie walked through the door. "Jacob" he said surprised. Jake nodded, but didn't move from are hugged. "Bella, I brought dinner home, for the four of us" he said.

"Four?" I asked turning my head to look as Billy wheeled himself into the house. "Hello, Billy. I'll go to the kitchen and set up."

Jake walked with me into the kitchen I was getting ready for dinner, when Jake stopped me "Bella, does this mean we are going to tell our dads?" he asked.

I looked at him "Do you think telling them tonight is a good idea?" I asked

"Yes, Bella this is perfect. Please Bella" he said as he helped me finish setting the table.

"Fine" I said as are father walked in and we all sat down.

"Dad, Charlie, Bella has something to tell you" Jake said looking at me.

I looked back at Jake, like 'you planed this.' They looked at use. Then Charlie jumped up and said "Bella are you pregnant!"

"NO" I said. Then whispered "I don't think I am," Jake heard me though. "Jake and I are dating." I said loud enough for our dad's to hear.

"Well, that's great" Billy and Charlie at the same time. "We have been waiting for this day.

"Oh, Bella, you're going to be here alone tonight, I have to work the late shift. Well Jake can stay here tonight if he wants" Charlie said.

"That's fine by me" Jake said. We all started to eat.

What if I was pregnant? How would I finish school? Would I be stuck here like my mother felt? Do I want to be? How am I going to find out if I am or not? Carlise! He can help me. I'll have to get away from Jake, but how?

Our dad's left, and I was scared what was going to happen now. "Bella, I'm going to go take a shower, ok?" he asked.

"That's fine. I am going to go change. Take as long as you need" I said as I walked up the steps.

"Ok, I'll be right up, just going to go check on the pack then I'll be up" he said walking outside.

I ran up the stairs and changed into sleeping pants and a sleeping shirt. I put a zip up sweater on the rail of the stairs. Jake walked up, kissed my check and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door; I jumped and put a chair under the door handle. Grabbed my sweater and keys then ran to my truck. I jumped in and drove off. I speed down the road towards the Cullen's house.

I could tell Jake was running in the woods after me. The door to the passage seat and in slides Emmett. "Don't do that" I said swerving a bit.

"Sorry, Jake called. You locked him in your bathroom? Wow you really want to know something. Alice saw it all; we didn't tell Jake, don't worry. Oh and let me drive" he said as we switched spots. "You know Jake isn't happy that you didn't just tell him you wanted to come to our place."

"Emmett, I didn't want Jake to worry. I need to talk to Carlise about getting checked out" I said.

"Alice, told him. He is ready for you when you get there. Also Jake should be there waiting for us, but he will be busy with Alice. You know them." He said.

"She has Jasper, Jake's mine" I said.

"Since when?" he asked as he turned into there driveway.

"Tonight" I whispered. We got to his house.

He brought me right up to Carlise. He already knew what I wanted. He didn't ask me one thing till the end. "Bella, when was the last time you had sex?" he asked.

"Um… a few days ago why?" I asked.

"And before that?" he asked.

"A week or so why?" I asked. I looked down I knew what he was going to say next.

"Bella, you're about a week pregnant" he said.

I stood and ran to find Jake. He was down stairs, "Jake" I said.

"I heard" he whispered and hugged me close.

I am not sad just worried. What if Charlie doesn't approve? Charlie loves Jake, but getting his only daughter pregnant, might be an issue. I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up to Jake and me in my room with Jake's arms around me. I fell back asleep, this was going to be a long year.


	6. Side Love

*I do not own the Twilight Saga*

Rose POV

Edward and I could have driven all night, but we wanted to have a little fun. We laid there and Edward had his arm over my waist. Our cloths were all over the room.

"Edward, you hunger?" I asked him.

"No, I went hunting when you called home" he said.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Well I am. So I'm going why don't you figure out are next stop" I said before getting out of bed.

"Ok, nice ass" he said, before getting up as well.

I flipped him the bird before going to the shower. When I came out, he was still nude and on the computer. "Edward, get dressed" I said.

"Fine, but first why don't we head to Alaska, before heading to Italy" he said.

"Sounds fine; I'll be back soon" I said then ran off hoping he would be dressed by the time I got back.

Mist POV

I opened my eyes slowly, and I turned over to an empty side of the bed. I sat up quick and looked around, Emmett was nowhere. The windows were open as we had left them the night before; the bedroom door was closed like the night before. "Where is he?" I whispered.

Then my question was answered by him walking out with only a towel around his waist. "Mist, your up. Um… I thought you still would be asleep so I left my cloths out here" he said.

I stood up and walked up to him. Then said "It's fine," I kisses him quick started walking into the bathroom grabbing the towel that was around his waist.

"HEY" he said and I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

I took a shower and put my shorts and tank top back on and put my hair back up into a pony tail. Then walked out and smelled food from the kitchen. I walked out and sat at the bar. "What ya making?" I asked.

"An omelet" he said and then he took a drink of some type of red drink. Wait… why do I always forget? He is a vampire… and he drinks blood. I giggled a bit and blushed looking away. "What are you laughing at?"

"At how, we forget how the rest of our friends and family don't want us together. Also how when we are together it doesn't matter who's a vampire and who's a werewolf. But that's only when we are up here, when we go back to La Push or Forks it's back to normal" I said not looking up from my plate that was now in front of me.

"Mist, we will get through this" he said and sat down next to me.

I only ate half of the big omelet he made me. "I have to get to Sam's for a meeting this morning, I'll see you tonight" I lied.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight right here then" he said and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe, I may have to patrol tonight, I'll call you later if I have time to spare, love you" I said kissing him quick before running out and down the mountain. Then jumped over the river, and then passed Paul, I think; as he ran with me towards Sam's house, but I turned running towards the beach.

I got there and looked out over the water. Paul or whoever it was, stayed back into the woods and then came out onto the beach with me. I was right it was Paul; I was getting a bit better telling the boys apart in wolf form. "Mist, what are you doing here, everyone got you out of working today and late tonight and early tomorrow?" he asked.

I couldn't look at him I couldn't take my eyes off the never changing wave pattern, then I said "I couldn't help, but think about Sam not wanting me and Emmett being together. Paul, is there a chance for an imprint to fail? Or never move past the need just to be super close friends?"

"I don't think so, Mist" He started. "Mist, what is up with you? You have been acting odd lately."

"It feels like no one wants me and Emmett together, so it's hard. His one brother and sister don't want us together. But Alice and Jasper, love us together. Same with his parents, but Sam, the council, Leah, Quil, and you did at one point and maybe you still are" I said.

He sighed and I knew I was right. I looked back towards the ocean. "I'm not going to say I approve of you and Emmett, but I will because you are part of my pack now. Go have fun on your day off and don't think about all this crap, think about your happiness. I'll deny I said any of this if you tell anyone, well I better get back to patrol, bye Mist" he said. I nodded, waved, and turned to look just as he reached the wood line.

Then ran back towards Emmett, I'm not going to let anyone ruin my day with Emmett.

Alice POV

Emmet's with Mist. Carlisle's at work. Esme is out shopping for a baby bed for here. So that means Jasper and I are here alone. "Alice, help me paint please. Esme asked us to paint the room while she was gone" Jasper said.

"We can do that in a bit, why don't we have fun first" I said hugging him close.

He sighed and said "Alice, we should get this done first. We can have fun when we are done." He hugged her back and kissed her quick before going back to work.

"Fine" I said and went back to work. Then I started to feel happy about working. "Jazz, stop that."

"Alice, you were happy before Esme left that we got to paint Bella's baby room for here what's wrong?" he asked.

"I was happy because this is the first time in months we have been alone and together. And all you can think about is painting this room!" I yelled, why was I getting so mad it wasn't like I was unhappy we were helping Bella. I… what was wrong?

"Alice, did you want kids?" Jasper whispered. Then we were silent… was that the problem did I want kids, so I was upset that he was paying more attention to the baby room then me? "Alice?"

I looked at him and now that Bella was going to be a mom, I wanted that too. "Yeah…" I whispered back. He hugged me and I hugged him back. We stood there for a while and then he excused himself.

**_Bella was on the phone and said "On my way to the Cullen's, Jake. Yeah, Alice and I need to talk yeah, I'll be back for dinner. I'll cook, BBQ __at __Charlie__'s__ place, Billy, me, you, and __Charlie. Better go I'm almost there… yeah bye, love you too Jake"_**

I came back too to the sound of Jasper's voice saying "Alice, what did you see? Love."

I smiled "Bella's on her way." I stood up and started painting. Jasper did the same. Then I looked out the window and saw her truck pull up so I ran downstairs and opened the truck door for her. "Hey, Bella"

"Hey, Jazz texted me and said you and I should talk, what's what?" She said.

I looked back at Jasper and he raised his hands in defeat. "Well, Jasper and I were painting the baby's room for here and I kinda got all…" I started.

"She wanted kids, and with you pregnant that reminded her of that" Jasper said as we walked inside finishing for me.

"Thanks, yeah…" I said looking at her.

"Alice, I thought you were going to be all over me with 'I want to be the aunt' or 'I'm going to be the aunt.' Alice, you're still family even though I'm with Jake, you're going to be the baby's aunt." Bella said.

I hugged her close "Good, now are you free tomorrow? Because you and I have to go baby shopping!"

"I'm going with Jake, house hunting, for me to live in till he is down with school and then we will get marriage. But Monday after school I'm free, you want to go to Port Angeles?" Bella said with a smile.

"As long as there is no sun, I'm in. Jazz, didn't you say you heard it was support to be sunny on Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah, but they said may, because a storm is blowing in" he said. "I'm sorry, I need to step outside." Then he turned and walked out the back door.

"Are we good?" Bella asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry, I'll call you Sunday to tell you if we are still on for Monday. And I'll see you tomorrow at school" I said.

"Yeah, Bye" she said. I walked her to her truck and then waved as she left.

Then got Jasper and got back to work painting the room. "Thanks for texting Bella" I said. He just gave me a quick kiss as we worked.


	7. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

Sorry I know that is has been a while

But it's been two years since I have been on here and I am sorry for that.

I am trying to get back into my Facfic writing

But as of right now I am rewriting my one.

Then I will come back and finish theses

But till then there on hold even after two years, sorry again.


End file.
